


Bathhouse Experiences

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, one chapter, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim have an adventure in Victorian London. How do two gay men fit together in this time period? Let's find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathhouse Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [more-mormor.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=more-mormor.tumblr.com).



> Sorry if there are any details that don't quite fit the time period. I'm basically using the knowledge I've gotten from The Abominable Bride.

Sebastian Moran had been sent home in disgrace from the Second Afghan War. He'd betrayed Queen and country and could no longer be trusted. It was a wonder he wasn't arrested and sentenced to a life in prison. But here he was, back in London, with nothing to do. He didn't have any proper talents and no one wanted to hire someone home from war on dishonourable discharge. That is, no one except for James Moriarty. 

Moriarty was the most famous name you'd ever hear if you were a criminal. And if he invited you to work for him, you never denied it. He was ruthless and never got caught. Though he never got his hands dirty. One day, Sebastian received an invitation, though not one he was expecting. It was to an expensive restaurant for "personal matters". What could Moriarty want. Regardless, Sebastian went to the dinner, happy to meet Moriarty no matter the reason.

"Mr. Moran," Jim greeted as the blonde approached his table. "Apologies for the secretive behaviour. But you know how hard it is to meet like this. I will admit, I've been admiring you for quite some time. I've heard you've had some.....experiences, shall we say? And that you're quite good. I'd like to invite you on a personal outing."

Sebastian raised a brow. "Rather straightforward, aren't you? I appreciate the frankness, Mr. Moriarty. And what you've heard appears to be true. I've frequented both the brothels and the bathhouses. And I'd be happy to take you to one." He gave a little wink and smirked.

Jim chuckled softly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Actually, I believe we could forego this ridiculous rouse altogether and simply take a trip to the nearest bathhouse instead!"

Sebastian smirked and nodded, getting back to his feet. "Absolutely!" he agreed, though they'd been there only a short time. "Shall we, sir" he invited, offering a hand.

Jim smiled, taking Sebastian's hand and getting to his feet. "We shall," he agreed. "My carriage is just outside. It will take us, at our discretion. No one will need know of our adventures."

Sebastian chuckled softly and went outside to the carriage with Jim and they headed for the nearest Turkish bathhouse. No one would disturb them there. It was well known among any homosexual of the time that, if you wanted a place for homosexual encounters, the Turkish bathhouses were where you wanted to go. And that's precisely where the pair ended up. Sebastian walked in first, in his puffy white shirt and tight black trousers, followed by Jim in his full grey suit. The two entered the bathhouse and stripped before finding a space to themselves.

Of course, snogging ensued, as well as groping. Sebastian reached down to grope Jim's arse as Jim dug his nails into the ex-soldier's back. "James," Sebastian gasped as Jim got him hard and leaking precum.

Jim's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yes, Sebastian?" he purred, stroking the blonde's length. "Tell me what you want, tiger. And it shall be yours."

Sebastian smiled a bit, kissing Jim deeply. "All I desire is you, my naughty little kitten," he hummed as Jim stroked him to completion. Sebastian did the same for Jim, making sure they both finished before cleaning one another. They got cleaned up in the bath waters, then came out, dried off together, and got dressed. They returned to Jim's carriage, snogging the entire way home before entering Jim's flat to spend the night together. No one else needed to know. Unless, of course, they heard the noises coming from Mrs. Turner's flats. But Jim doubted they would. No one paid any mind to those flats when Mrs. Hudson's were so close by. Jim and Sebastian could do whatever they pleased and no one would pay any mind. Mrs. Turner certainly didn't. She kept Jim's secrets, though she thought he was a flower shop owner. Oh, well. Sebastian was happy to stay with Jim under the pretense of work and made sure to pleasure his lover every night. Neither man ever married.


End file.
